Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -60\% \times \dfrac{18}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ $ \dfrac{18}{20} = 0.9$ Now we have: $ -0.6 \times 0.9 = {?} $ $ -0.6 \times 0.9 = -0.54 $